Everybody Need Somebody
by Tian Long
Summary: Engkau tidak sendiri, masih ada aku disini. Mitsuru x Ken. RnR?


**EVERYBODY NEEDS SOMEBODY**

**Genre: Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort**

**Disclaimer: Persona 3 adalah milik ATLUS. Lagu Misty adalah karangan Eroll Garner dan liriknya adalah ciptaan Jhonny Burke. **

**Rating: M**

**Sinopsis: Engkau tidak sendiri. Masih ada aku disini. Mitsuru x Ken**

**Author Note : Crack? You don't say. DLDR, enjoy and have a nice day!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

EVERYBODY NEEDS SOMEBODY

(Antara Realita, Cinta dan Sepasang Mata)

.

BAB 1

GRAVEYARD BLUES VODKAMITSY

.

_Ketika salah ucap mengundang petaka._

_Selagi hubungan larut celaka._

_Adakah penyelesaian bicara?_

_Jika minuman berhasil menipu lara._

.

Malam telah menguasai angkasa, gantikan terang usai senja mencapai permukaan. Liputi bumi dengan lembayung temaram sebelum kelam mengikis habis cahaya alam. Kecuali lembut sinar rembulan yang berdiri anggun jauh di atas sana. Bersaing halus dengan pendar jutaan lampu buatan di permukaan.

Cerah. Begitu kiranya ramalan cuaca berucap.

Indah. Demikian hati ribuan orang berujar. Apalagi jika kau menatapnya dari suatu tempat remang, sepi nan indah di pinggiran kota. Pada lokasi terlupakan namun kelip bintang tertampak jelas bertaburan. Susun gugus rasi bintang sejauh mata memandang. Buat suasana tenang cuma-cuma 'tuk segala insan penghuni dunia fana. Tambah jangkrik dalam senyap, kurang apalah gerangan? Lengkap sudah hidup rasanya. Andai nestapa nista tiada mendera dalam dada.

Sebagaimana Mitsuru Kirijo sekarang.

Yang tengah dirundung durja sembari ditemani segelas _vodka _tanpa nama. Di sebuah _bar _tak bernama, tempat segala "kerahasiaan" mendapat keleluasaan. Mulai dari senjata hingga narkotika. Barang selundupan sampai curian. Para petualang pencari PSK dan penggila pesta nihil tujuan hendak kemana. Keramaian pasti mutlak, ketersembunyian jangan ditanya. Terletak di tepi pelabuhan membuat _bar_ tersebut senantiasa dipenuhi pelanggan. Posisinya yang tersamar agak masuk ke dalam gang berisi deretan bangunan tua menjadikannya tampak sebagai tantangan, berbeda dengan kumpulan _bar _biasa yang tersebar di Shirakawa Boulevard-daerah lokalisasi tenar bentukan pemerintah nihil budaya remang-remang sarat kegilaan. _Misty_ demikian orang-orang memberi julukan. Mengacu pada alunan musik _jazz _dari lagu lawas ciptaan Eroll Garner yang senantiasa dibawakan oleh para penyanyi barnya kala jam dinding di dekat _counter_ klasik sang bartender menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Ketika keramaian tempat hiburan tersebut telah mencapai momen awal puncak kehidupan, seiring bergulirnya nada pertama dari sebuah _grand piano_ hitam pada panggung kecil di ujung ruangan.

Dan lagu pun akhirnya dinyanyikan.

.

_Look at me  
>I'm an helpless as a kitten up a tree<br>and I feel like I'm clinging to a cloud  
>I can't understand<br>I get misty  
>just holding your hand<em>

.

Di bawah siraman remang lampu gantung murahan.

Bercampur dengan sepoi angin kipas yang berputar dari langit-langit ruangan.

Ciptakan nuansa elegan bercitarasa meski asap rokok dan mariyuana mewarnai seantero ruangan. Teduh rasanya. Apalagi mengingat si penyanyi kali ini memiliki suara serupa Ella Fitzgerald yang merdu nan menawan. Undang pelanggan untuk larut dalam suasana. Peduli bagaimana hati terasa.

.

_Walk my way  
>and a thousand violins begin to play<br>or it might be the sound of your hello  
>that music I hear<br>I get misty  
>the moment you're near<em>

_._

_ "_Sedang sial hari ini, nona?" kata seorang bartender ramah kepada Mitsuru sembari meletakkan sebuah _shot glass _kosong di atas _counter_ tempatnya bekerja. Buyarkan segenap angan dan lamunan putri Takeharu Kirijo yang sedari tadi membuatnya duduk tertahan tak bersuara. Enggan berbuat banyak kecuali termenung diam menatap gelas berisi _vodka-_nya. Dengan wajah sendu berbeban berat.

"Ah, ti-tidak... Aku cuma..."

"Habis ribut sama pacar?"

Tepat! Pikir Mitsuru dalam hati. Ia terdiam tiada menjawab. Hendak bicara namun sesuatu menghalangi bibirnya untuk bergerak. Paksa sepasang matanya yang sudah menatap sosok sang bartender untuk turun kembali ke arah gelasnya—yang rupanya telah setengah kosong usai diminumnya beberapa saat lalu. Karena ingatannya kembali melayang membayangkan wajah pacarnya, Akihiko Sanada yang benar-benar marah akibat salah ucap sang wanita di kelas beberapa jam sebelumnya. Yang secara tidak langsung membuka seluruh rahasia hubungan mereka berdua. Terang-terangan tanpa seorang pun dapat mencegah. Kecuali memberikan julukan penghancur wibawa miskin martabat. Sedemikian rupa sampai-sampai eksekusi pun mustahil 'tuk dilakukan guna meredam segenap problema. Kutuki diri mengapa mulut sampai lancang mengucap laknat.

Gadis itu pun kemudian menghela nafas.

Lalu kembali terdiam.

Tenggelam dalam lamunan. Lupakan tawa lepas seorang pria penghisap ganja di meja belakang. Juga sumpah serapah pemuda mabuk yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sementara sang bartender hanya bungkam dengan sebuah senyuman penuh perhatian. Gelengkan kepala pelan seraya menuang _tequila_ ke dalam sebuah _shot glass_ yang baru saja selesai ia bersihkan untuk siapa bermuram di hadapannya.

.

_You can say  
>that you're leading me on<br>But it's just what I want you to do  
>don't you notice how hopelessly I'm lost<br>that's why I'm following you_

_._

_ "_Ini, minumlah... Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang nona hadapi dengan pacar nona, tapi minum terlalu banyak _vodka_ sama sekali bukan jawaban kecuali 140% kemungkinan anda hanya akan menemui sakit kepala akibat terlalu banyak alkohol yang mengendap di dalam kepala."

"Er... T-tapi..."

"Kutraktir. Minumlah dengan tenang, renungkan masalahmu pelan-pelan. Semua masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Tinggal persoalannya bagaimana nona mau menghadapinya? Apakah dengan perjuangan. Atau dengan pelarian. Sebab kulihat nona masih berusia muda. Sayang jika anda terlalu terburu-buru ingin jadi seperti mereka di belakang anda."

Entah mengapa, begitu mendengar ucapan penghiburan terluncur keluar dari mulut sang bartender, Mitsuru cuma bisa menyimak tanpa kuasa untuk menjawab. Ia tetap terdiam seperti yang sudah-sudah. Namun kedua matanya berkaca-kaca hendak sampaikan makna akan tetapi tertinggal senyap kecuali lelehan air mata. Disusul tangisan tersamar dari tegukan _tequila_ yang ia habiskan sekali tenggak sebelum kepalanya tergeletak lemah di atas _counter_ kayu bergaya klasik khas_ brew bar-brew bar_ dalam film Amerika sekelas _The Godfather_ atau _American Gangster_. Karena pikirannya kini penuh seruan imajiner teman-temannya yang terus menerus meneriakkan nama panggilan barunya sebagai _Blowjob Mitsy _akibat diskusi kecil kelas biologi siang tadi. Dimana secara tidak sadar dirinya menimpali penjelasan gurunya tentang seksologi.

.

_"... Perlu dipahami bahwa sel sperma dilapisi oleh glukosa. Sehingga..."_

_ "Sensei, jadi maksud anda jika sperma itu memang dilapisi atau pun memiliki muatan glukosa di dalamnya. Hal tersebut menjadikan rasanya secara tidak langsung menyerupai gula cair bukan?"_

_._

Andai saja waktu itu ia bisa menahan diri.

Kalau saja ia bisa membaca situasi.

.

_"Seharusnya..." sang guru terdiam sejenak, "logikanya adalah demikian."_

_ Kelas pun mulai bercakap-cakap. Dan jika saja Mitsuru tidak sedang melamun kala itu seharusnya ia bisa melihat Akihiko Sanada memberinya aba-aba untuk tutup mulut. Namun apa daya, alih-alih melihat apalagi mendengar di tengah percakapan (cabul pada beberapa siswa). Seolah tak berdosa Mitsuru justru memberikan respon di luar dugaan yang membuat seisi kelas sontak diam bukan alang kepalang._

.

Tuhan... Apa yang sudah kuperbuat?

.

_"Lucu juga, perasaanku dulu rasanya dia tidak seperti..."_

_ Terlambat... Anak pembesar sekolah baru saja membuat pengakuan bersih tanpa cela. Akihiko pun berang saat itu jua. Merah padam warnai permukaan muka bak topeng Krut Pha (garuda) yang terpajang diam di kamar "Arjuna"nya._

_._

"Nona!" Sadar akan keadaan seorang pelanggannya yang justru berangsur semakin buruk. Bartender tempat minum-minum itu pun kontan bereaksi cepat guna menyadarkan si pengunjung agar ia tidak perlu memanggil _bouncer_-nya untuk melempar sang tamu malang ke tempat sampah di luar sana. Pelan. Perlahan. Sopan lagi tersamar. Tokh kurang etis rasanya merusak suasana _bar_ melalui aksi pengusiran paksa. Lebih-lebih jika harus menggunakan jasa penjaga keamanan demi melempar wanita keluar dari dalam pusat kenikmatan dunia malam.

Alhasil, si penyedia minuman pun harus pintar-pintar mencari solusi permasalahan.

Dan untungnya jawaban persoalan itu tengah duduk tak jauh dari tempat Mitsuru berada. Berkumpul dalam wujud seorang pria pelanggan harian bernama Mac yang sedari tadi nampak diam memperhatikan seluruh peristiwa sambil memutar-mutar gelas _martini_-nya dengan tenang. Nikmati sebatang _Ziganov _penuh kenikmatan bersama kepulan asap putih dari dalam mulutnya.

Si bartender itu pun sontak langsung saja berkata ajukan pertanyaan selagi alunan piano mengalir pelan. Mainkan sesi _solo _lagu penuh perasaan sementara sepoi angin kipas undang nuansa hangat bersahabat seirama rona kuning lampu gantung di langit-langit ruangan.

"Mac! Apa kamu kenal siapa gadis ini?"

"Entahlah," ujar laki-laki tersebut santai. Melepas rokok seraya mencibir lawan bicaranya, "Urus sendiri hasil pekerjaanmu, Jiro. Keparat macam apa yang memberikan secangkir _tequila_ kepada bocah peminum setengah botol _vodka_?" Lalu menunjuk sebotol miras serupa air mineral di dekat _shot glass_ Mitsuru yang membuktikan ucapannya.

"Seriuslah!"

Mac hanya tertawa, "Hanya jika kau mentraktirku dengan _black label_."

"Bangsat!"

"Teleponlah asrama Gekkoukan. Jawabannya pasti ada di sana."

.

_On my own  
>would I wander through this wonderland alone<br>never knowing my right foot from my left  
>my hat from my glove<br>I'm too misty and too much in love _

.

Dari _Misty _tentang _Mitsy._

Sambungan melayang lintas kota. Hubungkan dua tempat via kabel hitam tergantung diam di kiri kanan jalan. Antara telepon putar tua dengan telepon _wireless_ asrama. Tani Jiro dan Ken Amada berbicara perihal keadaan. Selang beberapa menit sebelum penerima sadar lalu memutuskan pergi tinggalkan kediaman mencari kendaraan. Cepat menyusur malam kala lintang kemukus turun menghias angkasa raya. Bersama ingatan perihal rangkaian aksara terakhir seorang bartender _brew bar _terhadap bocahberusia 11 tahun sesaat sebelum penjaga tempat minum tersebut menutup seluruh pembicaraan.

"Usahakan pergilah kemari naik apapun kecuali sepeda motor."

Padahal kala itu seisi asrama tengah pergi makan-makan di luar.

Tinggalkan Ken Amada sendiri bersama Koromaru guna pulihkan diri dari demam yang terus mendera.

Hal ini pun kontan membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Jika beberapa jam silam Akihiko berinisiatif mengajak semua sahabatnya ke sebuah kedai _kopitiam _baru di _Shirakawa Boulevard_. Maka kenapa kini ia diberitahu bahwa seseorang Mitsuru Kirijo bisa terdampar sendiri di sebuah bar aneh di daerah pelabuhan? Apakah Sanada_-san_ sengaja meninggalkannya? Atau diantara mereka benar sedang ada ketidakcocokan? Layaknya diutarakan oleh Minako sepulang sekolah dan Aigis ketika membereskan kompres kepalanya. Sebab sungguh aneh kiranya jikalau mereka yang biasa berdua-dua kini terpencar begitu saja nihil ucapan juga penjelasan. Bahkan hingga salah seorang murung sedari senja namun tiada niat satu pun orang 'tuk berikan bantuan selain berpangku tangan menyimpan senyum tersembunyi dalam kekakuan raut wajah sejuta makna.

.

_Too misty_

_._

Jujur, sesungguhnya apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang?

Dengan kepala berat dalam kesakitan. Sesekali terbatuk diselingi bersin-bersin penebar virus. Ingin rasanya sang bocah menelpon Akihiko via telepon genggam di tangan tapi sejak berita sampai ketelinganya tak pernah satu kali pun pria berambut putih tersebut sudi mengangkat. Dicobanya untuk menelpon teman-temannya, tak satu pun hendak menjawab. Di SMS entah sampai kapan jawaban diberikan.

Oleh karena itu tidak ada pilihan.

Si sakit wajib kiranya gantikan kewajiban.

Bukan sebagai pacar tetapi sebagai teman.

Hanya saja benarkah demikian?

Karena waktu selalu dipenuhi kejutan.

Seiring laju taksi yang sedang berjalan.

.

_And too much in love_

.

_TBC_

_._

"_Sambil merontokkan mahkotanya bunga tepi air itu terlihat merana,_

_sementara sungai kecil yang tak punya hati itu berceloteh tentang cinta yang tak dikehendaki."_

_._

_- Feng Menglong-_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Sedikit <em>komentaar:<em>**

**_-_ Special thx buat 9Gag (To the girl who made the actual post about the shameful nickname: Marry me!), Google, Wikipedia dan Jakarta Undercover coz tanpa mereka fic ini tidak akan mungkin bisa terwujud.**

**- Thx juga buat Kito Yakite yang memberikan tantangan pairing crack ini di FP. **

**- Dikarenakan oleh fic ini terlalu panjang, maka fic ini akan dibagi menjadi 2 bab dan bab berikutnya adalah penyelesaiannya.**

**- Bagi mereka yang bingung akan kata-kata yang saya tulis miring, seluruh maksud kata tersebut dapat ditemukan di Wikipedia. Jadi silahkan cari sendiri artinya.**

**- Untuk mereka yang membaca, melihat-lihat, mereview maupun memberikan flame. Terima kasih banyak. Penulis menyapa kalian dengan senyuman lebar dari balik layar kaca. Have a nice day and GOOD LUCK!**


End file.
